Even When I’m Waking:Dreaming of You Always, Part
by SciFiGeek14
Summary: Sequel to "Dreaming of You Always." Back by popular demand. 10/Rose. Fluff Warning! Doctor's POV


**Even When I'm Waking:**

**Dreaming of You Always, Part 2**

Notes: I'd go read the prequel story first if I were you otherwise you might not get the references. =)

I awoke with Rose in my arms; something I had dreamt about so many times that at first I thought I was still dreaming. It was her quiet breathing and her quick and steady heartbeat reverberating against my chest that convinced me otherwise; this was really happening. She was facing away from me and buried my face in her hair and inhaled her scent enjoying every minute of this. I wondered how I had even fallen asleep with this distraction in my arms.

She stirred in my arms as she woke. I tightened my arms around her waist to let her know I was there and she tensed up.

"Doctor?" She asked. I was unsure if she confirming if I was awake, or if was actually me.

"Yes?" I answered with a question. She turned in my arms and faced me on the pillow so that our noses nearly touched.

"Hello." She said suddenly whispering, as if her own voice would betray her. I chuckled.

"Hello." I replied aw was accustomed. I leant forwards and touched my forehead to hers. I heard her soft, but sudden, intake of breath.

We had hugged many times before, but never anything this intimate. She pulled away slightly to look around my room. She had been in my room before, so I suspected she was just looking for a distraction. I followed her gaze as it settled on the sheet and blankets that had somehow gotten shoved off _her_ side of the bed and were now lying in a heap on the floor.

"I'm sorry that I sort of took over your bed." She apologized, turning back to me thought still slightly withdrawn.

"That's okay," getting really brave, I added, "I'd rather have you in it that the sheets on it."

Rose turned bright red and sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees, her back facing me. I frowned.

"Rose?" I questioned, as I sat up as well.

"Last night you promised forever," she said still facing away, "Did you really mean it?"

"Rose," I sighed. She turned and cut in,

"Its not possible is it? You were just telling me what I wanted to hear; you're a Timelord and I'm not." She turned away again angered. I reached up and lightly pulled her hair away from her shoulder. She shivered involuntarily. I lent forward and whispered in her ear.

"Its possible. I can give you one of my last two regeneration so we'd both lave one and technically we would have the same life span." Rose audible gasped and her head snapped around. I met her gaze. "But I'd be trapping you even more. There'd be no going back. 'Past the point of no return' you might say and the life of a Timelord is a curse that I would never force on you." I fell back down on the bed again, suddenly tired, and rested on my elbows to watch Rose.

"I've been stuck since the day you came into my life." She explained as she starred at the wall. "I've known for a long time that there'd be no going back. You're the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I thought that you felt the same."

"I do." I barely managed to utter. It was all I could do not to reach out to her, pull her to me, and snog her senseless. Still she didn't look at me, she instead lifted her chin the slightest bit and said,

"Tell me that you want me like I want you."

"I do want you Rose."

"Tell me that you need me the way I need you."

"I always have. I still do."

"Tell me you love me like I love you."

"Rose Tyler, I love you and I always will. This I promise." She finally turned to me and met my gaze, her eyes shinning.

"Forever?"

I nodded. She smiled.

"How does it work?" she asked suddenly all business, "Will I regenerate now or you know, later? Does it hurt?" I put my finger to her lips to silence her. I pulled her into my lap and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I brushed the hair out of her fair and cupped her chin caressingly.

"Hold perfectly still," I told her, "If the connection is broken to soon you could end up with half a regeneration. Trust me, you don't want that." She nodded and licked her lips in nervous anticipation. I smiled and took a steadying breath. I leaned forward and pressed a soft but steady kiss into her lips.

It was something I had dreamed about but I didn't have time to enjoy it because I needed to focus on making sure that the regeneration transfer was successful. I held her close to insure the connection and felt the energy travel from me to her. She gasped as the energy jolted her. The transfer done, I released her to let her breathe.

"Wow." She managed between gasps. I laughed.

"That's the energy from the regeneration passing though your body." I told her, "The dizzy sensation should go away soon. Of course its not like I've ever done this before so I'm just-" I broke off as Rose pulled me back to her for another kiss. I gladly complied, sliding my hands up and down her back. She let out a quiet moan of happiness and I closed my eyes. Kissing Rose was definitely something I could get used to.

One thing was certain; there wouldn't be any bad dreams tonight.

**Notes: I don't like it as much as the first story, but the first one felt unfinished. REVIEWS ARE THE BEST! =)**


End file.
